lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Chiisana Lion
Chiisana Lion is a song created for LIP×LIP, as a collaborative effort between Y!mobile and HoneyWorks. The song is included on the Confession Executive Committee myList on Niconico as its 37th original entry, and is featured in the Idol Series as the fifth installment. Much like most of Romeo and Nonfantasy, it is a music video for an in universe song. The characters seen here are based off of Y!mobile personalities Futenyan and the members of Y!Mobile Smartphone Division (particularly Hibiki Miyahara/Hibiki, who is the love interest of this PV). The only original character to the collaboration, Minami, is also introduced to the CEC continuity with this PV. The song made its commercial debut as a single on December 1, 2018. A short, solo acoustic version of the song was featured on the second episode of Minami Channel, sung by Minami himself. (chorus) |niconico link = PV |youtube link = PV }} Synopsis : The story starts with a cat, Futenyan, getting stuck in a fence and injured. A high school girl on her way to school with friends (Hibiki) notices him, takes him out, and puts a bandana on him to bandage up his leg injury before leaving. He longs to show her his gratitude and love her the way a human male would after experiencing her kindess, and sheds tears over his inability to do so. Suddenly, two magicians (called "The Moon" and "The Sun") approach him; taking pity on the cat, they turn him into a teenage boy (Minami) who attends the girl's high school. Although he is now fully human, he still has some of his cat mannerisms. : For a time, he's able to interact with the girl, with her having some feelings for him. However, the magicians warn the cat that he can't do this forever: they tell him that they'll revoke their magic if he ever tells her the truth, and everyone's memories of him in his human form will disappear. Even with this knowledge, the cat gathers his courage to confess and races to her before time runs out. He barely gets the first words out before his human form finally disappears, and he reverts. However, he still interacts with the girl as a cat, and she still treats him with as much affection as she did before his initial transformation. Lyrics Kanji = 「秘密だよ」月は言葉を与えて 太陽は人の姿を与えた キラキラと世界を輝かせよう イッツ•ショウタイム！！ 君なりの恩返しを フレーフレ ニャーニャ レッツゴー レッツゴー フレーフレ ニャーニャ エスコート エスコート 「約束だ」期限は近づくいていて 誰からも去られてしまうのだ ドキドキな世界に飛び込んだけど イッツ•正体！！ 君は人にはなれない フレーフレ ニャーニャ レッツゴー レッツゴー フレーフレ ニャーニャ エスコート エスコート すれ違い女の子は振り返る 少しだけ悲しそうな顔に見えた 今日も明日も見守ってる フレーフレ ニャーニャ レッツゴー レッツゴー フレーフレ ニャーニャ エスコート エスコート |-| Rōmaji = yoku aru nichijou no 1 peji ni arawareta buaisou na yatsu kega wo shita ashi ga kawaisou de mi kaneta onnanoko wa tasukete no deshita "arigatou" sura tsutaerarenyai namida ga ochite mahou ga kakaru "himitsu da yo" tsuki wa kotoba wo ataete taiyou wa hito no sugata wo ataeta kirakira to sekai wo kagayakaseyou It's showtime!! kiminari no ongaeshi wo fure fure nyaa nyaa shinshi ni retsu go retsu go te wo tori fure fure nyaa nyaa sono te ni eskooto eskooto kisu wo hito no sugata wo te ni ireta no ni hema bakari hora mata yarakashichatteru sore demo yatsu wa megazu ni warau kanawanu koi wo akiramezu ni imashita honto no koto wa tsutaerarenyai bareteshimau to mahou ga tokeru "yakusoku da" kigen wa chigatzukuiteite darekara mo wasuresarareteshimau no da dokidoki na sekai ni tobikonda kedo It's shoutai!! kimi wa hito ni hanarenai fure fure nyaa nyaa sore demo retsu go retsu go gamushara fure fure nyaa nyaa ima dake eskooto eskooto yume wo hikare au futari ni wa betsubetsu no shiawaseshikanakute wakatteru kedo gaman dekinai odorokanaide hanashi wo kiite boku wa... "owakare da" tsuki wa kotoba wo ubattte taiyou wa hito no sugata wo ubatta sure chigai onnanoko wa furikaeru sukoshi dake kanashisou na kao ni mieta ano hi kara suki deshita kyou mo ashita mo mimamotteru fure fure nyaa nyaa shinshi ni retsu go retsu go te wo tori fure fure nyaa nyaa sono te ni eskooto eskooto kisu wo Trivia * This is the first song by LIP×LIP that includes a singer outside of the idol group. * The other members of the Y!Mobile Smartphone Division make cameos throughout the PV. Narumi and Rina appear as Hibiki's two friends, Rin appears in the school hall, Maho appears during lunch break, and Manaka appears during Minami's search for Hibiki. Milestones: * First appearance of Minami in the Idol Series Category:LIP×LIP Songs Category:Idol Series